My Husband is a Death God
by evenstar lady
Summary: Rukia was a plain girl in the village when she was forcibly chosen as a sacrificial bride to appease the Death Gods who plagued the Karakura village. And when the powerful Shinigami Kuchiki Byakuya came to claim her, everything changed. Till Death do them part, but then… he was already dead. ByaRuki, rated M for later. Alternate Bleach universe.
1. The Sacrifice

**Greetings everyone. I come bearing a little new story here, which was the result of a little ByaRuki plot bunny I suddenly thought about while listening to a love song and watching an anime about demons. I just suddenly got so fascinated with the idea of sacrifices turned into something more XD**

**I know there are still plenty of my ByaRuki fics still on hiatus, so why do I keep coming out with new ones? I don't really know actually XD my mind just goes and I just find myself writing... and decided to put up the first chapter here. It's set in alternate Bleach universe version I guess, since some of the aspects of this story aren't according to the actual Bleach storyline.**

**'The Emperor's Last Consort' was recently updated, do have a read if you are interested. :)**

**I hope you all will enjoy this first chapter, I actually had fun writing this one... and to be honest, I have been struggling to find fun in writing nowadays. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and its characters. What I own is the story told in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Karakura was a small, peaceful village situated at the west of the Fuku district of Tokyo. The sea was close by, and the fishermen went out everyday to brave the waves for a good profitable catch. The harvests were good with each coming season, which the farmers then used to trade with neighbouring villages for luxuries and rare goods. There was a school, a hospital, basic telecommunication facilities and clean water supply to the village. People made their income by honest means, and were kind to one another.

But the village of Karakura… hid a _terrible_ secret in its innocent midst.

The village's prosperity appeared man made, but it was long believed that the favourable rain during harvest season and the low waves which made good sea catch possible… were the work of Gods.

Death Gods, otherwise known as _Shinigami_.

Karakura had long observed the worship of Shinigami, powerful Death Gods that wield immeasurable power from their realm… who acted as guardians of the Karakura village. The villagers believed that it was the Gods who made the lives of the villagers easier, that they could be happy and still yield good harvest with minimal effort.

But the prosperity came with a horrible price.

Every year, a single virgin girl was to be offered to the Shinigami as a sacrificial bride. The girl was tied to a single wooden pole at a high precipice overlooking the sea at night and left there to be claimed by the Shinigami. By morning, the girl would be gone… and never seen again. Some legend has it that each girl would be devoured by the ravenous Death Gods down to the bone so that nothing was left, other tales tell of girls being brought to palaces in the sky where they were forced to become slaves. The precipice soon became known as the Virgin's End, and people took to avoiding the place at night as they believed it to be haunted by the restless spirits of the dead girls who had been sacrificed.

Families would often hide their daughters when the sacrifice date loomed near, or find a good man to marry her off to before she was picked as a sacrificial bride. Some of the poorer families were not so lucky, and were paid handsomely to offer their daughters as sacrifice to feed other family members. The ritual was all cleverly covered up by the town counsel and the local police in the village, to avoid attracting unwanted attention from law enforcers of neighbouring villages or towns.

But one day, a careless person desecrated the Shinigami temple in the village by spitting on the front door of the sacred place. The culprit was never caught. The Shinigami had been furious and unleashed their wrath upon the village people. Waves were crashing over boats in the sea, causing fishermen to lose their lives fighting their way back to shore. The rain dried out, cracking the soil and withering precious vegetables meant for harvest.

The town counsel hurriedly called an emergency meeting to discuss regarding a plan to appease their angry Death Gods. It was decided that another sacrifice was to be made, even though another girl was sacrificed a week ago as their annual sacrificial bride.

A sacrifice… to appease the angry Death Gods.

* * *

"My dear Rukia-channnnn!"

Rukia sighed as she heard her bedroom door open. She stopped reading her book and turned around. "Yes, Otousan?"

"Rukia-chan, it is time for dinner… and for Otousan's extra-spicy-and-sweet fried egg! Your favourite!"

Rukia could not help smiling, even as she observed her eccentric father Kurosaki Isshin. He had on a bright red apron with pictures of kittens on the front, and had a cooking ladle in one hand. "Yes, of course."

"What are you studying, my beloved third daughter?" Isshin scrunched up his face as he approached the petite girl seated at her desk.

"Oh! It's a list of potential colleges that might be really interesting, I was just looking them up." Rukia smiled brightly as she smoothed out three pieces of paper on her table. "I know I'm still in high school, but I will be finishing soon so I thought-"

"But I thought Rukia-chan was going to finish school and then get married to my idiot son, Ichigo as per the contract, remember?" Isshin frowned slightly, holding up the cooking ladle as if to emphasize his statement

Rukia's eyes widened. "I just turned seventeen! I can't get married so fast! Stop joking!"

"There's nothing to be shy about, my dear! I will talk you through the painful first night… and then it will all be okay!" Isshin winked to a mortified Rukia.

Rukia never knew her birth parents, or any blood relatives she had had. She had only been a baby when she was left on the doorstep of the orphanage in Karakura, with only a note with her name 'Rukia' on it. Rukia had then grew up a solitary but strong little girl behind the cold walls of the orphanage. All that changed when the orphans were brought on a rare trip to a funfair when Rukia was six years old. She had been cornered by the usual orphanage bullies for the toy rabbit she had just won from a darts competition, and she had started to fight back as she always had. A strange boy with fiery orange hair abruptly came to help her, even though she did not know him and did not want help from any stranger. When both of them had beaten the bullies away, Rukia was surprised to find the boy's father standing nearby with an ecstatic smile and remarking that he was going to make her his third daughter and future wife to his son (the orange-haired boy promptly punched his father in the face). They left then, leaving little Rukia with that wistful feeling of having a happy noisy family.

The very next day, Kurosaki Isshin turned up at the orphanage, much to Rukia's shock and surprise. Rukia learned that his wife died a year ago, and that the orange-haired boy had been so very close to his deceased mother ('No wonder he looked so morose,' Rukia found herself thinking). Isshin wanted to take Rukia home as a playmate for his son, to take his mind off the bitter thoughts.

And so he did.

The Kurosaki family was like a firecracker, largely due in part to the psychedelic Kurosaki Isshin, who was one of the village doctors in Karakura. He had one eldest son, Ichigo and twin daughters, Karin and Yuzu. When Rukia entered the Kurosaki family, she was six years old, and Ichigo seven. The twins were four years old and very bright girls, Karin was the more serious mature twin and Yuzu the quiet homemaker.

Ichigo and Rukia bickered everyday, they fought each other, they were loud and blunt to one another. They went to school together, bickered a little more and Ichigo laughed at her drawings and childlike fascination with rabbits (her answer was always painful - a punch in his face or a jab to his gut). And they stood silently side by side at Masaki's grave on her death anniversary every year as they grew up.

"RUKIAA-CHANN! Are you listening to me?"

Rukia was thrown from her reverie by the loud voice of her father, and hurriedly plastered a smile on her face. "I am sorry. What were you saying?"

"Your first night! Yours and my idiot son, Ichigo!"

It had been one of the regular rumours at school that Ichigo and Rukia were dating, given that they were always seen together. Kurosaki Isshin had also played up the drama that he had brought Rukia home as a child bride for Ichigo, but both teenagers were not perturbed by it. Instead, both Ichigo and Rukia found the whole thing _annoying_.

Rukia was not very sure about romance with Ichigo, but they were both definitely extremely close to each other. She could talk about anything with him, tell him anything that bothered her even if it sounded stupid, and he could do the same to her. At one point, they did not even need to communicate with words, they could understand each other that easily. But Rukia was still seventeen, and she wasn't one to make romantic love a priority in her life.

"What's all this shouting about? It's irritating." A second gruff voice threw Rukia out of her reverie once more. She watched as Kurosaki Ichigo stepped into the room to join his father. The young boy was dressed in a white shirt fitted to his broad physique and loose black pants. Ichigo had grown so tall over the years, he practically towered over Rukia now. Rukia knew Ichigo was popular among the female students in school, if not for his fearsome height and regular scowl, the girls would be throwing themselves all over him.

"Your father was just talking about our first night when we are going to be married," Rukia remarked carelessly and watched Ichigo's face turn an odd shade of purple as he mouthed noiselessly.

The next minute-

"GIAAARRGGGHHH!" Isshin found his face pressed against the wooden floor of his daughter's bedroom as a furious Ichigo stepped on his back.

"I will see you both downstairs for dinner when you are ready." Rukia chuckled as she exited the room.

* * *

"Tuck in!" Isshin smiled excitedly despite the fresh bruise on his left cheek courtesy of his only son. "I hope all of you will find Otousan's fried egg dish fabulous!"

The Kurosaki family were seated for dinner that night, after a high-fiasco fight in the evening involving father and son. Yuzu had scooped out the rice into four separate bowls (with extra helpings for her brother), and Isshin had brought out all the dishes. Rukia picked up her chopsticks and started to help herself to the delicious food. Despite his strange antics, Isshin was as talented at medicine as he was at cooking.

"You know... the village counsel has put up a notice regarding a special sacrificial bride for the Death Gods this week. And they are trying to do it as fast as they can."

Ichigo and Rukia looked up at Isshin's remark, as Yuzu and Karin's eyes widened. All of them, as Karakura villagers, knew about the ritual.

"Whatever for?" Ichigo asked, frowning. "They already had one sacrifice for this year."

"Apparently, the Gods have been angry lately, because of the little spitting incident earlier last week. There have been fishing accidents, and the harvest aren't yielding in good."

"And they think the _Gods_ are angry?" Ichigo remarked in disbelief. "How about repairing their boats first? Or adding more fertilizer to the crops?"

"Whatever it is... Rukia, be careful."

Rukia locked eyes with her father as she heard his words. She immediately understood, and nodded. "I will."

"Stay low for a while, and come home early everyday. You do not want to attract any attention to yourself."

Rukia nodded, her eyes wary. Isshin could be a very jovial father but when he became serious, it usually meant that there was a matter of significant concern. Beside her, Ichigo sat up a little straighter.

"Until this sacrifice is over, I don't want anything to happen to any of my family members."

Everyone nodded.

'_Especially me, since I am a girl and I am an of-age virgin_,' Rukia thought to herself.

* * *

"Alright, clear up for the night!" Isshin stretched his hands above his head. "And don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Rukia finished wiping the table alongside Yuzu, and Ichigo stacked the chairs at the side of the dining room. Karin was looking out of the window.

"Okay, now let's go off to bed and-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Isshin looked up, his expression immediately alert. "_Who's there_?"

"Inoue. Inoue Sora!" A male's voice was desperate as he called outside of the house. "Please let us in!"

"Inoue Sora? Orihime's brother?" Rukia questioned as she looked at Ichigo, who shrugged.

Isshin strode over to the door and unlocked it.

"Thank you, Mister Kurosaki!" Inoue Sora, a thin man with black hair, bowed low at the entrance. His hair was badly windswept and he looked very flustered. "I am really sorry to bother you tonight!"

"Orihime!" Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened as they saw the figure standing behind Sora.

"Kurosaki-kun. Rukia-san." The beautiful Inoue Orihime bowed low to her friends behind her brother, her brown hair falling in strands over her shoulder. Orihime was one of their classmates in Karakura High, and was very pretty. She was also a very well-mannered girl, and was nice to everyone in school. Rukia had often caught her sneaking peeks at Ichigo, and sometimes wondered if the long-haired girl nursed a secret crush for him.

"What is it, Inoue-san?" Isshin walked forward to calm the panicked young man. "What has happened?"

"My sister! My beloved sister has... has been chosen as sacrifice!"

"_WHAT_!?" Twin shouts erupted from both Ichigo and Rukia. They both looked at Orihime who was still bowing low and trying hard not to tremble.

"Y-Yes, and we have only just got away from the villagers! What I have come here for... is to... is to ask a huge favour from you, Mister Kurosaki! Please allow your son to marry my sister... to save her from her fate!"

"_WHAT_!?" This time, only Ichigo shouted.

"I am terribly sorry to have to ask you such a favour." Sora sank to his knees. "Please... allow me to beg you... my sister cannot be sacrificed!"

"Onnisan!" Orihime gasped and went to her brother's side.

"Inoue-san, please... stand up." Isshin knelt next to the young man. "Let us talk this through-

"CATCH HER! SHE IS IN THERE!" Sudden shouts erupted outside the Kurosaki residence.

"You have accidentally led the villagers here..." Isshin spoke quietly as the angry pounding started on the door. "RUKIA! ORIHIME! Get behind us, right now!"

"Hai!" Rukia nodded and pulled Orihime with her, taking refuge behind her father.

"LET US IN! WE KNOW INOUE ORIHIME IS IN THERE!"

"Let them... come." Ichigo's hand fisted as he stood in front of Rukia. "How dare they do this!"

The door was smashed open from outside, as the group of angry villagers entered the Kurosaki residence. A few of them were carrying ropes, and most wore scowls on their faces.

"Inoue Sora, it is time to give up your sister." An elderly man stepped up from the group. "She has been chosen."

"Please do not do this! I beg of you, please!" Sora pleaded with the apparent leader of the group. "She is so very young... with such a bright future! And she..." The young man flung a desperate look at Ichigo. "... she is going to marry Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"What?" The leader looked at Sora in surprise. "She is going to be married?"

"Yes yes!" Sora nodded, his eyes wide in a panic.

The leader turned to Orihime, who was standing next to Rukia. His gaze immediately ticked to the black-haired girl. "Then... we will just have to take Kurosaki's daughter as replacement."

"That would not do, Aki." Isshin stepped forward. "I believe it is not your decision to decide which girl to take as sacrifice on your own whim."

"Then I will have to enlighten you, Mister Kurosaki, that the village counsel has indeed appointed me as leader of this ritual... and therefore any girl I choose as sacrifice at any time and place, will have to play her part to the village. Seize Kurosaki Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened as the men started to advance on them.

"_Rukia is my... future wife_!"

Rukia froze, as Ichigo did at his spontaneous outburst. Orihime's eyes widened as she looked between both of them.

"Which girl is your future wife, lad? You can't take both of them at once!" One of the villagers shouted furiously. "We will sacrifice the one who is not going to be married to you."

Rukia looked into Orihime's eyes, and only saw fear there. The demure girl was practically terrified, she would have collapsed long before they could bring her away as a sacrificial bride. Rukia stared back at her father and sisters, and made her decision in a split second.

"Orihime is Ichigo's fiancee," Rukia spoke up.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo's head whipped to face her, his eyes panicked.

But the men had already converged on Rukia, even as she tried to fight them off.

"RUKIA!" Both Ichigo and Isshin threw punches at the offending men, but there were too many. One of them grabbed Rukia by the arm, even as Orihime tried to help her. Another brought the ropes forward, to tie her up.

"Let go off Rukia Nee-san, you brute!" Karin ran up and bit one of the men hard on the arm.

"Ouch! You rascal!" The man shook her off, knocking the young girl against the wall.

"Karin!" Yuzu ran to help her younger sister, as the tears streamed down her face.

"Let go off her! Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he punched one of the men and aimed a strong kick at another's midsection. He dashed toward the petite girl, and threw off the men attempting to tie her up. "Run!"

"Watch out!" Rukia's violet eyes widened in horror and Ichigo turned back to see one of the villagers swing a wooden bat to his head.

And then...

... _darkness_.

* * *

"So have they caught the idiot that spat on our grounds in Karakura, Izuru?" The red-haired male leaned back in his wooden chair, a single strong hand holding onto the bottle of _sake_.

"I don't think so." The male called Kira Izuru shook his head, his yellow hair combed neatly to cover his left eye. "During my rounds yesterday, I heard them talking about it. It seems they cannot reach a consensus on the main suspect."

"That is awful!" A high-pitched voice cut the conversation short, as a voluptuous woman with long brown hair walked into the meeting room. Her black robes were cut low over her cleavage, exposing an ample amount of skin and a single long necklace. "And Renji, no _sake_ in the meeting room... our Taichos will be angry if they find out." She gestured to her red-haired friend, who frowned slightly.

"As I recall, Rangiku, you were recently found drunk in your office by your own Taicho."

"Shut up." The woman called Matsumoto Rangiku snapped back, but then she smiled. "Hitsugaya Taicho was sweet about it, as always. He's too nice to say anything."

"Probably because she was too drunk to hear all the scolding," Abarai Renji whispered to Izuru and they both laughed.

"Shut up." Rangiku repeated and stood a little straighter. "We are Shinigamis, we deserve time to let loose when our job permits it. Taking care of the realms and maintaining the balance between both can be tiring sometimes."

Renji snorted.

"And speaking of..." Matsumoto pointed a single finger at Renji. "Is it not _his_ shift tonight?" Matsumoto gave off an airy laugh.

"I hope they have a sacrificial bride prepared tonight, as I heard those humans talking about it. This will be so fun, not to mention that _he_ would throw a fit." The red-haired Shinigami rubbed his hands together, and bared his sharp teeth.

"A silent fit, that is." Matsumoto laughed. "He's not the type to show much emotion, is he? Maybe a vein will twitch, and that's about it."

The group of Shinigamis laughed together.

"But... really." Matsumoto tapped her chin, her tone serious. "He hasn't taken in any sacrificial brides before, has he?"

"That's because he has always wisely chosen the timing of his job shifts in the human world, unlike us. He avoids going down to the human realm when there is a possible sacrificial bride that month. That's why we end up with all the human souls. Extra burden." Renji made a face.

Rangiku smirked. "But it's about damn time that ice prince took in a bride anyway."

* * *

"Hmmm.." Ichigo raised his head slightly and immediately felt a shoot of pain down his skull. "Owww!"

"Easy, Ichigo. Take it easy." He heard someone approach him, and then the familiar voice of his father, uncharacteristically serious.

"Oyaji, what happened?"

"Someone knocked you over the head. And now they have locked us up... and taken Rukia away."

At those words, the young boy's head snapped up as he remembered. "RUKIA!" Ignoring the painful pounding in his head, Ichigo stood up straight and took in his surroundings. They were in a makeshift cell, with thick wooden bars. The ground was cold and partially covered with hay.

Ichigo put both hands against the bars and pushed hard. When nothing happened, he took a step back and threw his body against the wooden pillars.

"I already tried everything." Isshin spoke up, as he looked around their cell. "It's hopeless."

Ichigo roared and punched the wooden bar in frustration. "Where's Karin and Yuzu?"

"They are fine, the guards brought them in to see us when you were unconscious just now. They told us that Rukia has been taken to Virgin's End." Isshin was grim.

"To be sacrificed to those stupid Gods!?"

"They are powerful, Ichigo," Isshin spoke quietly.

"I'm going to get her back." Ichigo's brown eyes were serious as they stared out at the single window of the cell where the silver moon now shone in the night sky.

"I'm going to save Rukia."

* * *

"Let go off me!" Rukia shouted, struggling against the men who were half-pulling, half-dragging her through the forest. "I demand to see the mayor!"

"The mayor gave specific orders for Kurosaki Rukia to be the sacrificial bride to the Death Gods, for the better good of the people of Karakura." One of the men sarcastically remarked to her as they struggled through the trees.

"Do you not know that this is a crime?" Rukia protested as they emerged onto a rocky precipice facing the sea. This must be the infamous peak, called the Virgin's End, that the girls were often left on as sacrifice. Rukia had long heard scary tales of this place, but had never ventured out to investigate.

And now, here she was. A sacrifice.

The men began tying her around a wooden pole fixed to the ground, even as she tried to fight against them. But there were too many, and Rukia found her hands bound behind her back as they tied her facing the open sea and sky.

"Let me go!" Rukia shouted, but to no avail. When they were finished with the ropes, the men took a step back.

"We are really sorry about this, Kurosaki Rukia." One of the older men spoke. "Please have pity on us, and try to understand the situation Karakura is in. Your sacrifice will save us all. We will take care of your father and family, do not worry. Peace be upon your soul."

"This is nothing but a pagan belief!" Rukia shouted back furiously. "What makes you think tying a girl up here is going to help the village?"

"You don't understand. But you will." One by one, the men bowed to her and started to leave. "Peace be upon your soul."

"No! Don't go! Let me go, you fools!" Rukia struggled again, but it was no use.

* * *

Night had fallen.

Rukia did not know how long she had been standing here. Her arms were sore from being tied behind her back so tightly, and her legs were aching from the long hours of standing. She was hungry and worried sick about her family, with nothing but the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks so far below her as company. It was dark, she could barely see in front of her.

Rukia struggled again to free herself from her bindings for the thousandth time, and the outcome was still the same. Those men had indeed made good on their word to allow her no escape, the tight ropes and countless knots were evident of that.

Karakura was determined to let its Death God have the sacrifice today.

Somewhere behind her, the bushes suddenly rustled slightly.

"Who's there?" Rukia shouted. In spite of herself, she felt her voice shake a little. "I am not scared! And it's really not funny!" Her head whipped desperately to her left to better look into the darkness, but she could see nothing. And the pitch black was starting to frighten her, even more than she dare admit. Who was it? A villager trying to play a prank? Was it a wild animal, Rukia had long heard that there were wolves in the forest. And with her hands tied behind her back like this, she was easy bait right now.

Rukia struggled again against her bindings, as she heard something rustle again in the darkness. What was that? Her breaths quickened, but Rukia tried hard to fight the panic down. She was going to get out of these troublesome ropes and find her way out of the forest, she was going to find Otousan and then take the earliest boat out of this awful place…

Rukia felt that bitter tickle start in her throat, even as she struggled to free herself.

She was a long way from home, and there was no one here to save her now. Her own village had all put her here, as a sacrifice to those Gods they worshipped… they did not care if she was dead or alive. And Otousan… and all her friends… they were all locked away, they could not help her now.

She was going… to die here. Alone.

Rukia felt a warm tear slid down her cheek… and shook her head. She struggled even harder against her ropes, her skin stinging from the rope burns. Even if she was going to die, she was going to die trying.

I want to go back to Otousan and Ichigo and Karin and Yuzu! I want… to go home!

This time, the rustling was a lot louder than before, and Rukia turned her head this way and that to catch the source. Suddenly, a wild brown rabbit jumped out from the bushes nearby, and started to approach her slowly. Rukia sighed slowly, as she watched the rabbit. The sight of her favourite animal calmed her somewhat, and she realized how scared she was right now. She had broken out in a cold sweat, and her chest was heaving up and down with both effort and fear. Her heart was pumping loudly in her body.

And then it stopped as she heard the sudden whisper.

"_So you are the sacrifice_."

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the deep male voice… as the moonlight chose that moment to unveil itself from behind the treacherously dark clouds. The silver light bathed the precipice on which she now stood… and she was not _alone_.

A single menacing tall figure stood in front of her, back turned to her. The rabbit immediately turned and scurried back into the darkness, as if it sensed the impending danger ahead. How had this man gotten here without her realizing it? She had heard no footsteps! And he was standing at the tip of precipice so easily, with no fear that he would fall down onto the treacherous rocks below.

He was dressed in black robes that billowed slightly, even though there was no wind… and the sight chilled Rukia to the bone. A collared white _haori_ covered the black robes, and the frightened girl noted the number 'six' printed in black _kanji _over the back.

_ Shinigami…_

Death itself had come to claim her.

* * *

**Hmm... and wonder who it was that has come to claim our scared little Rukia?** **XD XD XD **

**I adored writing Rukia as an adopted daughter of the Kurosaki family - it was like the original Bleach all over again. :) And now she's forced to take Orihime's place as sacrifice... and someone (*smirk*) has indeed come to claim her as his sacrificial bride.  
**

**Do review this fic for me, and tell me what you think! :) :)  
**

**So long, and keep the ByaRuki love. **

**p/s: ****Is it me, or does the ByaRuki fandom just appear dead nowadays?**

**-evenstar-**


	2. Shinigami

**Hello, here I am with the second chapter of this new fic. :D Are you surprised? I am still feeling rather motivated for this plotline so I am still writing... and hopefully for some time.  
**

**For those who have written in PMs to ask for updates of other fics, I will try my best... but as I have said, my writing depends VERY largely on motivation and my own writing mood (which also includes troublesome writing blocks) and I haven't been feeling very motivated to do any of the updates recently. I am really sorry and I really appreciate your lasting interest in those fics, but I guess I will update when I feel like writing. There's no use updating if it's a crappy chapter that reads really robotic, isn't it? Ends up spoiling the fic for both you and me. **

**Speaking of dusting fanfics, I have deleted my long-ago IchiRuki fanfic 'Girlfriend Artificioso'. It has been there for a very long time, and I have finally decided that I won't be updating that fic anymore so I took it down. **

**This current update for this fic came as a surprise to me, because I wrote quite an amount of it. I hope you all will like it, there's a lot of developments. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own the plot.**

* * *

_Shinigami…_

Rukia felt her eyes widen in shock and fear as she stared at the back of the newcomer. The person was very tall with broad shoulders and from what she could see, shoulder-length black hair. The black robes swept easily in a nonexistent wind, covered by a collared white _haori_ bearing the number six printed in black _kanji_ at the back.

_ Was this… really a Death God? Was this person… friend or foe?_

"Who… who are you?" Rukia asked, her voice only trembling slightly.

The figure turned then, and Rukia gasped softly. He was a fair-skinned man, lean but well-built with broad shoulers. His hair was long and brushed the gold-lined collars of his white _haori_, and four white hairpieces were secured at the back of his head. He was a very handsome man, with a sharp jaw and thin lips. His eyes were grey, but a very cold grey with no emotion whatsoever.

"Are you… a Shinigami?" Rukia asked, almost disbelievingly. She had never believed the tales of the Death Gods, and had always thought the missing Sacrifices were nothing but poor girls killed by hungry wild animals when left at the precipice.

_ But this man… could he really be…_

"Yes." The reply was a sharp whisper from the man.

"I… then please let me go! There has been a mistake, I am not supposed to be Sacrificed. They were trying to take this one girl… but she was already engaged, so they decided to drag me here by force!"

"There has never been one voluntary Sacrifice." The reply was as cold as the eyes of the Shinigami. "But all will be accepted as Sacrifice eventually, as the rules stipulate."

Rukia abruptly felt something unseen but very, very sharp slash at the ropes binding her. As the ropes fell to the ground, cut into half, Rukia looked up in shock at the Death God. He had made little movement, only touching the hilt of the sword hanging at his waist. How had he cut the ropes like that?

Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia scanned the dark bushes behind her, the very same bushes that the rabbit had disappeared into previously. She was going to make a run for it, when the Death God was not looking. Rukia was unsure if she was going to be able to outrun such an impossible being, but she was going to try. It was dark, and the treacherous terrain would make it easier for her.

_ Get ready, Rukia… and… go-_

"Bakudo number sixty-one. Rikujōkōrō."

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the Shinigami's deep voice, just as six wide rods of yellow light shot toward her from nowhere. She had had barely time to escape, as the rods of light penetrated her at waist level. She felt no pain but her body and limbs were suddenly locked, and she found herself unable to move.

"Let go off me!" Rukia shouted angrily and struggled again. It was no use, it seemed as if the six rays of light were binding her limbs together like the tight ropes previously.

"A human girl like yourself should hold your mouth in the presence of higher beings. Let alone, speaking or acting with such… _disrespect_." The Shinigami's voice was cold.

Kuchiki Byakuya inwardly sighed as he listened to the shouts of the human girl. He had been slightly more than surprised to find out that they had Sacrificed another girl tonight, on the night of his duty rounds in the human realm. If he had known, he would not have come down to the human world today. Sacrifices were nothing more than a burden, nothing but an inconvenient pact made between humans and the Shinigami hundreds of years back. As Captain of the Sixth Squad, Byakuya had been more than lucky that he had never had to receive any Sacrifice before, but he had always meticulously planned his trips to the human world to avoid such an incident.

Until _tonight_.

Byakuya calmly walked toward the sacrificial pole where the human girl was previously tied, and stared at the inscription paper that was stuck on it.

**_ Sacrifice, Kurosaki Rukia. Seventeen years of age, virgin, unmarried. Adopted daughter of the village healer. _**

"Hey, what are you looking at? Let go off me! There has been a mistake!" Rukia shouted angrily.

"Are you Kurosaki Rukia?" The Death God's voice was cold.

"Y-Yes I am! How do you know my name?"

Byakuya turned, his eyes narrowed. He walked back toward the human girl, who stiffened slightly as he drew nearer. "_You talk too much_," Byakuya spoke calmly.

Rukia suddenly felt a deadly aura descend upon the place, and knew it to be the spiritual power of the Death God standing before her. It was immense and it choked her like thick smoke, making her body bend even lower as she knelt on the ground. Rukia fought it, she knew the Shinigami was trying to overcome her. But his spiritual power was like a tidal wave washing over her, and she was drowning even as she struggled to breathe. Was he going to kill her this way? Rukia felt white stars start to explode in front of her eyes, it was getting so difficult to breathe… her body was in pain, and she could barely move…

_Help… me… _

Darkness.

* * *

The swift swirl of wind announced the arrival of Byakuya at the enormous grounds of the Kuchiki mansion. He had use his Flash steps to arrive here after disarming the human girl in her world, preferring not to spend much time holding her.

The Kuchiki mansion was a huge estate spanning countless rows of normal houses in size and was heavily guarded, even though Kuchiki Byakuya's reputation as one of the deadliest Gotei 13 Captains was more than enough to deter common robbers.

Byakuya stepped into the mansion, the unconscious girl carelessly draped over one arm, as he heard a pair of feet walking slowly toward him.

"_Kazumasa_."

"My Lord!" The old faithful attendant bowed low. Kazumasa was the chief attendant in the Kuchiki mansion, having been around in the family ever since Byakuya's grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei's time and had watched Byakuya grow up.

"Take her," Byakuya commanded to the two young male servants standing on either side of Kazumasa, who hurried forward to take the young human girl.

"Is she the Sacrifice?" Kazumasa walked forward steadily to inspect the unconscious girl. He took the limp hand of the girl, and pressed hard on the wrist to find her pulse. "My Lord, she has been knocked out by the sheer force of your _reiatsu_. You could have killed her."

"I am very well aware of my own control over my powers. Fret not, she will awake, Kazumasa."

"You are right, as always, my Lord."

Byakuya said nothing, as he started to turn away in the direction of his chambers.

"My Lord?"

"What is it? Make it quick, I have important matters to attend to."

"I beg your pardon, my Lord. But she, this human girl, is the first Sacrifice that has been received by the Kuchiki clan."

"So she is. Do with her what you will." Byakuya's voice was deep, emotionless.

"But the laws here in Seireitei stipulates that every _first_ Sacrifice accepted by a Shinigami has to be linked to said Shinigami by _marriage_ for a period of six months. If by the end of the sixth month, the Shinigami wishes to make their marriage permanent, he or she is free to do so. If not, the Sacrifice shall be delegated a job as a maid, servant or subordinate."

"I am well aware of the laws of the Seireitei," Byakuya replied coldly.

"Then this girl… she will be…"

Byakuya's grey eyes flicked once to the unconscious young girl, and then back to his old attendant. He then turned and swept away.

"Like I said. Do with her what you will."

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Rukia screamed as her eyes shot open. She heard someone gasp next to her, and then another person say "She's awake now. Kindly alert Kazumasa-san." She heard a pair of footsteps walk away from her, and then the soft slide of wood against wood, as if a _shoji_ door was being opened then closed. The words did not make any sense to Rukia, who was Kazumasa-san?

Rukia slowly allowed her vision to focus, and then took in her surroundings for the very first time. She was in a very foreign bedroom, and appeared to be lying on a soft traditional _tatami_ bed of sorts. The walls were white and scrolls of refined calligraphy hung on either sides of the room. Rukia slowly got up, and then noticed the young girl who was kneeling next to her bed.

Rukia gasped suddenly, as she remembered what had happened before she passed out. Being tied to the pole of Virgin's End, and then meeting the dangerous supernatural being, the Shinigami, who had easily defeated her.

"Nice to meet you, Rukia-sama. My name is Miko, I have been assigned as your personal maid here in the Kuchiki mansion. Please feel free to call on me if you need anything." Rukia watched in confusion as the young maid bowed before her.

The maid smiled. "Welcome to Soul Society."

* * *

"S-Soul Society?" Rukia asked in disbelief. She stared at the young girl before her, who had lifted her head.

"Yes." The girl called Miko nodded. "You are the human Sacrifice, are you not? This is the Kuchiki mansion, Lord Byakuya brought you here."

_Kuchiki? Lord Byakuya?_ Rukia felt a headache start to come on. What was all this? Where was she, really?

"Miko, you will have to start from the beginning, if she is to understand." An ancient voice spoke, and Rukia looked up to see an old man approaching her. His hair was all white and he walked with a slight limp, but his eyes and smile were kind as he looked at her.

"It is an honour to meet you, Kurosaki Rukia-san. I am Kazumasa."

Rukia nodded, dumbly. "H-How do you know my name?"

"I know you must be very scared and confused right now. You were made into a Sacrifice in your world, and probably not out of free will. And of course, we know your name, all Sacrifices have their names listed on the sacrificial pole in the human world."

"So… where am I now?" Rukia asked confusedly, as she looked around the room.

"You are now in the realm of Death Gods… called Soul Society. Our master, Lord Kuchiki Byakuya brought you here. He was the one who came to the human realm the night you were Sacrificed."

"HIM!" Rukia shouted angrily, and Miko stepped back in alarm. Kazumasa however, continued smiling.

"Yes, the Shinigami you met last night was Lord Kuchiki Byakuya. He is one of the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society, and is the Captain of the Sixth Squad. He is also the head of the royal Kuchiki family. This is where you are now, you are in the mansion of the Kuchiki clan."

"So… I am not in Karakura village anymore?"

Kazumasa shook his head. "You have left the human realm. You are not dead, but you are now in spirit form."

Rukia gasped. She pinched herself, but it still felt like flesh.

"It is almost as if you were human, Rukia-san. Do not worry. The difference is that we are now in Soul Society."

"S-Soul Society?"

"Yes, Soul Society is the world of the Death Gods, the Shinigami. We are at the heart of it, Seireitei, the capital of Soul Society."

"I… I need to go back! My father and my family are waiting for me!" Rukia started to get up, but Miko came to stop her.

"You cannot go back anymore, Rukia-san." Kazumasa's eyes were sympathetic. "You were Sacrificed, as a tribute to the Death Gods… and Lord Byakuya has accepted you as Sacrifice. To go back on this, will disrupt the balance between both realms." Kazumasa's expression was serious. "You will have to stay here." Then he smiled kindly. "Fret not, we will be your new family."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, please don't be like this." Orihime's voice was soft. "You are worrying me." The long-haired girl's eyes were filled with anxiety and sadness. "And this is all my fault."

Ichigo was sitting on the railings overlooking the village river, Orihime by his side. It had been three days after Rukia had gone missing, three days since she had been taken away as Sacrifice for the Death Gods. Ichigo had rushed up to Virgin's End the moment they had released him, only to find an empty pole and no Rukia in sight. Isshin had gone to the mayor to lodge a report, but the matter was all shushed up quickly. The Kurosaki family had been depressed, and none of them wanted to eat very much at dinner every night.

"I need to find Rukia," Ichigo repeated for perhaps the thousandth time. "I just don't know how!" A fist collided with the railing in his anger, and Orihime gasped.

"Kurosaki-kun, please…" Tears welled up in Orihime's eyes.

"But _I _know how… Kurosaki-san." A quiet voice said, Ichigo and Orihime turned around in surprise.

"_Urahara Kisuke_." Ichigo spoke, as he watched the eccentric shopkeeper approach them, wearing his usual traditional clogs and straw hat. Urahara Kisuke was one of the shopkeepers in Karakura, and his shop was one of the strangest in the village. Nobody really knew what he sold, or what he took for payment. There was word going around that he was actually a drug dealer, and used the shop as a front for smuggling drugs.

"You can find Kurosaki-san?" Orihime spoke up in surprise.

Urahara smiled at Ichigo. "Well, it depends on how far you are willing to go to get her."

"Hell… and beyond, if needed," Ichigo replied, his expression serious.

"Alright. It will take some time…" The man chuckled slightly. "But I can get you there eventually."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked warily as she walked alongside Kazumasa and Miko.

She had been woken up early in the morning by a very cheerful Miko who offered the surprised girl a bowl of warm water to wash her face with. Rukia, who was not accustomed to being waited on, had declined the offer and asked Miko to have breakfast with her instead.

Kazumasa had turned up after breakfast and proposed a trip to the market, for Rukia to get used to the outside environment of Seireitei. Rukia had hurriedly accepted, she realized she needed to recognize the routes outside of the Kuchiki mansion... because she was going to need to know them when she was running away. She did not share this intention with Kazumasa or Miko.

"We also have to get new _kimonos_ for you," Kazumasa smiled.

"Whatever for?"

"Well, there will be many coming events in the Kuchiki mansion, and you will need beautiful dresses to wear to them." The old attendant nodded. "Tonight itself, Lord Byakuya will be coming for dinner with you."

"What? Dinner? With that man?"

Miko flinched slightly at Rukia's careless address of the Sixth Squad Captain, but Kazumasa only chuckled. "Yes, Rukia-san. With Lord Byakuya."

"I don't need any fancy dress." Rukia shrugged. "I think my current robes are good enough." She was wearing a plain light blue _kimono_ today. It did not have any patterns, and Rukia felt comfortable enough walking in them. "And I do not want to go for dinner with him."

"And why not?" Kazumasa questioned mildly.

"I don't like him," Rukia stated flatly. She had never seen the Shinigami since their first encounter, and she did not wish for future ones.

"Why not?" Miko gasped. "Lord Byakuya is the most sought after man in all of Soul Society!" She smiled. "Many women would have killed to be his first Sacrifice… and future bride."

"Kill all they want then… I am not interested. He might be good-looking…" Rukia grudgingly admitted. "But he is not a gentleman at all, he treats women roughly. And he's very rude, he thinks he's above everyone and anything."

Kazumasa chuckled. "That is but the first impression many have about him. Lord Byakuya is a very principled man, and very passionate about what he believes is right. He is fiercely protective of his loved ones, even if he does not voice these feelings out loud. But yes, he is a man of few words, and may come across as rather arrogant and cold. It is required of his image as the head of the royal family in Soul Society."

Rukia clucked her tongue slightly. "Still don't like him." She pointed at one of the side roads at the marketplace. "Where does that lead to?"

For the next two hours, Rukia enquired regarding almost all the roads she believed were important, and the directions to crucial locations in Seireitei. She was careful to do it subtly so as not to be picked up by Kazumasa or Miko, and tried to pay as much attention to the clothes they were picking out for her.

"_Alright! Focus! Do it right this time_!"

Rukia looked up at the loud shouts ahead, and saw a group of men and women training at the end of the marketplace. They were all dressed in black robes and stood in rows of six. Who were these people?

A slightly plump man with a bald head, the apparent leader of the group, walked to the front. "Concentrate on the power, and allow it to fill your veins! Hit the target right on!" He put out his right hand, palm out, pointing it at a huge log several meters away.

"Hado number thirty-one, _Shakkahō!"_

A huge red orb shot out from the man's hand and collided with the log, immediately lighting it on fire.

Rukia gasped, the red flames reflected in her fascinated violet eyes.

"Rukia-san?" Kazumasa reached the human girl, and saw what she was looking at. "Ah, those are the Shinigami recruits training."

"Recruits?" Rukia looked at the old man.

"Yes, they are people with spiritual powers who are hand-picked into the Shinigami Academy to train, to become powerful Death Gods someday. The selection process is tough, and only the best make it. But when they do, they become true Shinigami, and protect Soul Society and the human realm."

"Wow…" Rukia breathed as she turned back to the burning wood, the smoke rising into the air.

* * *

Byakuya stared out coldly over the meeting hall, where all the important members of the Kuchiki clan were now seated. He waited for every single one of them to quieten down before he addressed the hall. "I was not made aware of the purpose of this meeting today."

An older member of the clan stood up and bowed. "Byakuya-sama, we apologize for taking some of your time today. The reason we called for this meeting…" The man looked at the clan members, and most of them nodded encouragingly. "… is regarding the human girl who had been taken in by you as the first Sacrifice for the Kuchiki family."

Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed. "What about the human?"

"We wanted to discuss with you regarding the preparations for the marriage." The old man nodded. "Is she of noble blood in her world?"

"She is not, but I have no interest in taking this girl in marriage even if she be of noble blood." Byakuya felt a tiny ripple of anger, but he held it down.

"That would not do. The Kuchiki family holds the highest prestige among the Four Noble Houses in Soul Society. It is imperative that we observe the rules as proper example to the people." The members all nodded. "You will take her as your wife as per tradition, for at least half a year."

"Why hold such a union, when I have no interest in maintaining the marriage?" Byakuya asked coldly. Marrying the human girl would be an _inconvenience_, even if for six months. She would share his bedroom and would have to be present at his side at every single formal event. Byakuya preferred the solitary and quiet, he did not wish for any company.

"It is for formality's sake, Byakuya-sama. We would only set tongues wagging if we were not to observe the rules set out since the time of our forefathers. The Kuchiki family cannot be shamed this way."

Byakuya took a deep breath, he was already feeling the start of a throbbing headache.

"So be it."

* * *

The sudden footsteps into the dining room made Kazumasa look up. The servant boy bowed slightly. "Lord Byakuya has sent a message, he will not be having dinner today at the mansion, and will be late from work."

"Oh no!" Miko exclaimed, and then gave a sympathetic glance at Rukia. Rukia looked up from her seat at the table, already dressed in her new _kimono_, this time a white one with purple floral patterns.

Kazumasa sighed slightly. It was just like Lord Byakuya to be like this, the old attendant knew that a clan meeting had been held earlier in the day and what it was all about. He also knew that the young master would not take to it lightly.

'_What a pity. Rukia-san looks lovely in her kimono today, Byakuya-sama_,' Kazumasa found himself thinking.

"Like I said, he is no one's Prince Charming," Rukia was grumbling under her breath as she smoothed the skirt of her _kimono_. "May I eat now?" She brightened up so suddenly Kazumasa had to smile.

"But of course, Rukia-san." The young human girl had to be hungry, she had been eyeing the course of dishes for a while now. "And if you do not mind an old man's company, I could join you for dinner."

"Please!" Rukia's violet eyes were bright as she gestured to the many empty seats before her. "It would be strange to eat so much by myself anyway." She smiled, a gesture that was returned kindly by the old attendant. "And Miko too!"

"M-Me?" The young maid smiled uncertainly. "It is alright… it wouldn't be appropriate-"

"It's just dinner." Rukia cut the young girl short. "Come and join us! She can, can't she, Kazumasa-san?"

"But of course." The senior attendant nodded, and Miko gingerly took a seat next to Rukia.

"_Itadakimasu_." Rukia picked up her chopsticks and picked up a piece of the fried prawn. Kazumasa and Miko smiled, and joined in.

"Speaking about the Prince Charming, you haven't told us about the said fairytale." Miko smiled timidly. "I was very curious, actually."

"Oh!" Rukia swallowed her food hurriedly, and nodded. "It is a famous fairytale, which most children in the human realm know of. It is the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. Snow White is a princess, and the heroine of the story."

Miko nodded, her eyes wide with interest.

Rukia smiled and started her story. "Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a King and Queen. They were kind and good to the people, and very well-loved by all. The Queen was pregnant, and expecting a baby. One fine day in winter, while she was sewing by the window, she pricked her finger with the needle and three drops of blood fell onto her sewing. The bright red of the blood, the white of the snow outside and the black of the windowsill made the queen wish for a baby girl with skin as white as snow, lips red as blood and hair as black as ebony. Not long after, a baby girl was indeed borne to the Queen, with skin white as snow, lips red as blood and hair black as ebony. The Queen named her Snow White but sadly, Snow White's mother died soon after her birth."

"Oh!" Miko's voice was sad. Kazumasa smiled as he looked at Rukia.

"Some time later, the King remarried and the new Queen was a young, beautiful woman. This Queen carried a magical mirror with her and she would ask this to the mirror everyday without fail, 'Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?'. The mirror would always answer her without fail, 'You are the fairest of them all, my Queen'.

"The mirror could talk?" Miko asked.

"Yes, it was magical. And it could only tell the truth, of who was the most beautiful woman in the land. And that was all the Queen cared about."

"I see." Miko nodded. "Please, do go on, Rukia-san. It sounds exciting!"

Rukia smiled, and obliged. The lanterns burned bright in the Kuchiki mansion as Rukia continued telling the classic fairytale to her engrossed dinner companions.

* * *

_Okay, concentrate_.

Rukia had been practicing every night since she had watched the Shinigami recruits training at the village market. During the daytime, she asked Miko to take her to the market to get kitchen supplies just so she could watch the recruits again. She had heard and seen the spells, and tried to memorize them as much as she could. This was going to be important for her, she needed to have some defense tactics if she was going to escape from Soul Society.

Rukia had been getting along well with Kazumasa and Miko. She had initially been doing it to get to know more things around the mansion and Seireitei but Rukia had found herself naturally drawn to these kind people. They might be working for the Kuchiki clan, but they were very friendly and lovely people.

Rukia's brows furrowed in concentration as she focused her energy at the palms of her hands. Just like the men at the training area…

The petite girl suddenly felt that inexplicable rush of energy course through her body, it was like a small wave, and it left her breathless. Is this it? Rukia frowned, concentrating on her hands, willing the energy out through her palms.

_ Come on…_

"Oh!" The petite girl watched in wonder as a blue orb suddenly appeared in her hands, glowing in the night. It shot out rapidly toward the bush, and caused it to shake violently.

Rukia smiled happily, sweat dotting her forehead. She had succeeded!

A sudden flashing sound nearby made Rukia look up hurriedly. After all the scares and jumps the past week, Rukia had learned to hone her reflexes well.

* * *

Byakuya frowned slightly, as he stared steadily around the empty gardens. He had been walking around the mansion when he had felt the steady pounding of _reiatsu_ nearby, it was as if someone with spiritual power had appeared within the perimeter of the mansion. The _reiatsu_ wasn't strong, but it was definitely one at Shinigami level, pounding on and off like a flickering light.

The Sixth Squad captain scanned the gardens again, but here he could feel nothing. It seemed as if that tiny flicker of power had disappeared again. Was it an intruder? Or was he being too sensitive?

Byakuya Flashed stepped away from the gardens back to his chambers.

And the nervous girl hidden in the bushes breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"My Lord, from my daily interactions with her, I believe she is a compassionate girl, very cheerful and easygoing. She talks a lot, the servants are all taking very well to her." Kazumasa smiled serenely as he served Byakuya tea that evening.

The Kuchiki head ignored his attendant as he took a sip from the cup.

Kazumasa continued, Byakuya's silence no effect to deter the old man. "Just yesterday, she was telling us an absolutely charming folk tale from her world."

"Is there any particular reason why you are reporting your constant observations on the human girl to me, Kazumasa?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord." Kazumasa only smiled as he adjusted the teapot on the table. "I was merely thinking that she is a fine woman, even if she may hail from a very humble background."

"Then you may take her under your wing as a servant girl when the marriage period is over."

Kazumasa chuckled softly at his young master's sarcastic reply. "We will see, my Lord… we will see." The old attendant smiled, his ancient eyes twinkling slightly. "All good things in good time."

* * *

"Alright, Kurosaki-san, let me enlighten you about the realm of humans and Death Gods before we begin the training, shall we?"

Ichigo nodded, and sat down at the table opposite Urahara. Today he had followed the strange man back to his shop in one of the darker areas of Karakura. Ichigo doubted his father would approve, so he had made Orihime keep this a secret.

Urahara's face was serious. "The portal between the human world and the realm of Death Gods is a tricky road, very dangerous. A human, who is not taken by a Death God either way, can end up getting lost in between worlds, and remain lost forever."

Ichigo nodded.

"I can work on opening a portal, but it will probably take me weeks."

"_Weeks_?"

"That's the earliest we can manage, Kurosaki-san, you do not have another choice. In the meantime, you can begin your training." Urahara smiled. "It would be useless for me to open a portal and you rushing in like this, the Death Gods will slice you open with a single cut."

Urahara put his hands together. "The Death Gods have their main core of power, and that is their _reiatsu_, or what we call Spiritual Force. It is their main reserve of so-called ammunition, from which they tap into to achieve their attack and defense powers. The stronger the _reiatsu_ of a Shinigami, the more powerful he will be in battle, and the longer he can sustain a fight. Shinigamis take decades, even centuries, building up their _reiatsu_ to immensely powerful levels."

Ichigo shook his head. "And you expect me to achieve this in a few weeks, without a single drop of spiritual power in me?"

"And that's where you are wrong, Kurosaki-san. You do have spiritual power already."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I… do?"

"I have long sensed _reiatsu_ in this village, remarkable levels of _reiatsu_ in two individuals in this town. They go off like fireworks when any one of the two is angry, or emotionally affected, or feeling threatened. One of them is you, Kurosaki-san."

"How do I… have _reiatsu_? I am not a Shinigami!" Ichigo's expression was shocked. "And… there is another? Who is that other person?"

"It was because of her _reiatsu_ that both of you met. When she was fighting the bullies in the fun fair, you instinctively went to her rescue because you _sensed_ her, not because you accidentally stumbled upon her. You felt her _reiatsu_ in your veins and you unconsciously hurried to find the source, because you knew she was in trouble."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san. The individual I am talking about other than you,… is Kurosaki Rukia."

* * *

Rukia watched the flame of the candle burn lower and lower. She took a deep breath and finished her prayers. The petite girl then put the two envelopes onto her room table, they were farewell letters for Kazumasa and Miko. She knew they would be furious, but she had to do this.

She was going to go home.

Rukia had spent the last few hours packing up a few survival tools, and mapping out all possible routes from the mansion she had picked up over the week. Tonight she was going to escape the Kuchiki mansion, and then find her way home.

It was very late, everyone would have gone to bed. Rukia doubted the powerful Kuchiki Byakuya would be up still, he had his squad to attend to early tomorrow morning, did he not? This would be the perfect opportunity.

The _shoji _door slid open without a sound and Rukia peered out tentatively. The coast was clear, there was no one in sight. The girl quickly exited her room and crossed the threshold into the gardens.

Her feet padded softly against the grass as she sneaked easily through the _sakura_ trees. She would scale the wall of the mansion and get onto the main road, and then look for a mode of transport to get out of the city and then-

"_Where are you going_?"

Rukia tensed as she felt that powerful spiritual force flare up, the very same force that had made her succumb during their first encounter at Virgin's End.

"_Shinigami_," Rukia whispered, her body immediately turning as hostile as her tone. She turned to face the figure standing in the gardens, and saw that he was dressed in plain dark robes this time, without his formal Captain _haori_. She had been discovered, and by the last person she had expected to discover her.

"You will address me Lord Byakuya or Kuchiki Taicho," Byakuya spoke emotionlessly as he approached the defensive girl. "I believed I just asked you a question."

Rukia kept silent, as the Death God drew nearer. How had he managed to sense her presence here? Were all Shinigami this powerful? Her wary violet eyes scanned the garden, searching for the closest escape route. Rukia wasn't going to give up, and the sudden sight of a small hole in the denser hedges bordering the garden gave her hope.

Rukia stood a little straighter. "I am going home." Her eyes leveled on the Shinigami. "I have had enough here. And you will not stop me."

Her bold statement did not seem to surprise him, his eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. "Do not speak out of turn… woman."

"I said… I am going home." Rukia's tone was challenging.

"Even if you managed to run away from the mansion, though that is but a mere impossibility, do you really believe you can find your way back to another realm?"

Rukia felt her heart sink at the words. The truth was, she had no idea how to go back to Karakura, she did not have the slightest inkling on how to go back home. But she was going to escape this horrible mansion first, and then she would work her way back. Rukia was determined, nothing had stopped her when she was growing up alone as a child, and nothing was going to stop her now from returning to her beloved family.

Not even Death Gods.

"Bakudo number sixty-one. _Rikujōkōrō_." The deep male voice jolted Rukia from her thoughts, and she saw the Shinigami lift a finger at her. He was going to use that spell on her again! Her reflexes primed, Rukia leapt away from his line of target, just as six bright yellow lights shot themselves into the bushes behind her, right at the spot where she had just stood.

Rukia saw the Death God's eyes widen slightly, the first indication of surprise she had seen on his face. The petite girl wasted no time, she held up both her hands, palms out toward him. It was now or never, and she willed all her energy into the space between her palms.

"Hado number thirty-one… _Shakkahō_!"

A red ball-sized flame easily erupted in her hands, and shot toward the Shinigami. Rukia had barely time to register her surprise at her successful Kido attempt, she had to escape first. She hurriedly ducked downward and ran fast toward the small hole in the hedges.

Byakuya's grey eyes widened in surprise as he heard the spell uttered by the human girl and quickly Flash-stepped from the spot he was standing on, just in time to avoid the offensive spell. The red flame shot past and collided with the _sakura_ tree behind him, immediately causing the thick bark to singe, completely destroyed.

_This girl…_

"Bakudo number four, _Hainawa_," Byakuya whispered calmly. Golden ropes sprung swiftly from his hand like vines, and easily wrapped around the human girl just meters away from the hole in the hedges she was obviously aiming for, causing her to shout in retaliation. The ropes immobilized her body and limbs, and she fell to the ground.

Byakuya walked forward, his expression emotionless. But he had to ask. "Where did you learn that?" Byakuya questioned, his deep voice cold as ice.

"Why should I answer you?" Rukia retorted angrily. "Let me go!"

"Because I do not repeat myself," Byakuya replied, and Rukia felt the golden ropes start to cut in deeply to her skin by the will of the Shinigami standing in front of her. She could not win, she could never win against him… and it made her angry and useless.

"I saw… the Shinigami recruits practicing," Rukia muttered. "I just… watched and listened for a bit."

Again, Byakuya felt that mild surprise. This human girl had learned Kido from watching the recruits? It was no wonder that he had felt tiny bursts of _reiatsu_ at night during his walks in the garden… she had been trying to practice Kido.

"I just… want to go home. Is that so bad?" Rukia's voice was almost broken.

Byakuya's reply was as cold as his exterior. "You may blame your townspeople and family for putting you here. This is a pact long made between humans and the Gods, and I am here to observe it… as are you." Byakuya waved his hand once, and the golden ropes dissipated around Rukia as she lay on the grass.

"And as foolish an old man as Kazumasa is, I find it unpleasant that you have blindsided those people you apparently disliked with false words and petty smiles."

Rukia looked up, hurt. "Why do you say that? I like them!"

"And yet you used them for information, to try to map out escape routes. You are nothing but a liar. Kazumasa spoke highly of you, but now I see it is nothing more than a sham."

Rukia looked down at her hands, not wanting to look up at the Shinigami.

"If I ever find you running away again, I will not stop to apprehend you. I will kill you… as compensation for the shame you will have brought upon the Kuchiki family."

Rukia felt a chill run down her spine at the cold words. He was serious, he would definitely kill her in cold blood. Could it possibly get any worse?

And then it did as the Shinigami spoke the next words as if they were nothing more than poison in his lips.

"_Our marriage will be held in a week_."

* * *

**And there you have it, the second chapter. :D I really enjoyed writing it out, especially the final part where Rukia and Byakuya had their little Kido battle - and our girl surprising him just slightly. :) And yes, I recycled Kazumasa's character in here - he's just too intelligent an old man to be left out isn't it? :D And yes, they are going to get married in a week's time... what is going to happen before and after then? XD  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter so far. Kindly leave a review for me and tell me what you think! It helps for writers like me, for feedback's sake and motivation :D**


	3. Pre-Wedding Blues

**Hello readers, here I am again with another update to "My Husband is a Death God". I hope you all are enjoying the story. :)**

**The recent Bleach chapter really made me think if Kubo is trying to throw some IchiHime at the reader. I of course support IchiRuki, but my love for ByaRuki is greatest. So when I read the latest chapter, I was really quite surprised... what was he trying to hint at? :P It doesn't really matter for me though :P I am REALLY REALLY late to say this but (SPOILER TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ BLEACH MANGA) I love Rukia's bankai, and I loved that Byakuya put his hand over hers when she was melting a bit too fast (the edge of his hand got frozen from her contact but he didn't move it anyway). Recently, I found myself going back to read that chapter just to squeal. XD**

**Also recently, "Demons from My Past" was completely plagiarized on another forum by a user. The person changed the names of Byakuya and Rukia to two other characters, deleted a few nonsignificant words and posted it as her own. But somehow, a few users read the fic and knew of Demons so they asked her about it. She admitted reading Demons but then denied copying the story and refused to take the plagiarized work down. The few readers then PM-ed me over here. I went over and posted a response on her fanfic wall - and I have heard that the plagiarized story has now been taken down and the thread closed. **

**Those out there who plagiarize, know that it is a crime and offence to the REAL authors who have taken time and effort to create a story and share it with you. Have some self-worth to write your own story and post it up as yours, instead of taking others' hard work and trying to pass it off as your own. That is but a shameless act, and shows your lack of dignity as a "writer".**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or its characters. But I own this fanfiction and the plot. :)**

* * *

"Rukia-san! Rukia-san!" Miko huffed loudly as she ran along the polished walkway of the mansion. Kazumasa and herself had earlier knocked on Rukia's bedroom door only to receive no answer. Upon opening the door, they had discovered the two handwritten notes labeled '_Kazumasa-san_' and '_Miko_' on the table. Rukia had said goodbye, she was going to run away!

Miko clenched her hand over the farewell letter and ran faster, never stopping to catch her breath. "Rukia-san? Rukia-

The young maid stopped short as she caught sight of the solitary figure sitting at the side of the walkway overlooking the _sakura_ gardens.

"RUKIA-SAN!" Miko shouted once and dashed forward, letting the farewell letter fall from her hands. "Kazumasa-san, I have found her!" The young maid knelt down next to the human girl, and touched her on the shoulder. "Rukia-san, you are freezing! How long have you been out here? I will get you a coat right now!"

"_No, it's fine_." Rukia's voice came out hoarse, she had moved to place one hand over both her knees.

"Rukia-san, let's go back to your room, it's cold here! And-" Miko gasped in horror as she noticed the red marks over Rukia's arms. "R-Rukia-san, those marks… did someone hurt you?"

"Miko, it would be best to lower your voice, you would not want to wake up the entire Kuchiki household." Kazumasa's voice was calm as he slowly walked over to the two girls.

Hearing his voice, Rukia turned around and finally lifted her sad eyes to Kazumasa and Miko.

_And yet you used them for information, to try to map out escape routes. You are nothing but a liar. Kazumasa spoke highly of you, but now I see it is nothing more than a sham._

The concern on both their faces made the tickle in Rukia's throat worsen. They had been worried, they had truly been worried about her running away. It was almost as if they looked after her as proper family.

_And yet you used them for information, to try to map out escape routes._

He was right, that Shinigami was right about her. Rukia hated him, hated everything about him as he had walked away from her just now, while she could do nothing but acknowledge her defeat at his hands again. Rukia had stopped struggling long before the _kido_ spell wore off. When it did, she had gotten up and went to sit at the walkway, the Shinigami's words coming back to haunt her in the night breeze.

Now Rukia slowly rose to her feet. And then to Kazumasa and Miko's surprise, the petite girl bowed down low. "Kazumasa-san and Miko-san, I am very, very sorry." Rukia felt her throat tighten slightly, and her voice constricted.

"And whatever for?"

Rukia looked up in surprise at Kazumasa's voice.

"I take it that Lord Byakuya stopped you from leaving?" The old man's eyes lingered on the red marks on Rukia's arms, where the strong _kido_ had bound her previously.

Rukia nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak.

"Lord Byakuya said something to you, did he not?" Kazumasa only smiled kindly. "It is alright, Rukia-san. And even though I have no idea what he had said, may I ask you not to mind what he told you? Words have never been one of Lord Byakuya's forte."

"No." Rukia shook her head. "I… hid a lot of things from the both of you, even though both of you meant me well. I… forgive me." Rukia felt the tears jump into her eyes.

"It is alright, Rukia-san." Kazumasa's eyes were kind, and so reminding Rukia of her own beloved father Isshin. "You do not have to be so strong all the time." The old attendant opened his wrinkled arms slightly. "You may cry if you so wish."

The sob Rukia had been repressing broke out in her then and she threw herself into the old man's embrace, letting the tears flow freely.

_ I really, really miss home… I want to go home to Otousan, Karin, Yuzu… and Ichigo…_

_ But why can't I do anything about it?_

"I know you miss home terribly, who would not be?" Kazumasa spoke, his voice calm. "But I also know you are not one to give up without trying, Rukia-san."

Rukia nodded silently in his arms.

"But I believe you will have to start accepting that you will be here for quite some time, Rukia-san. Fret not, who knows you might be able to see your family again someday?"

At this, Rukia looked up slightly, her violet eyes wide. Kazumasa smiled and allowed her to move back from his arms. "So in the meantime, why not make the most of your time here in Soul Society, here in the Kuchiki mansion? We are not bad people, and this is not a very bad place after all."

Miko nodded earnestly, as Kazumasa patted Rukia on the back.

"_Arigato_," Rukia replied, her voice soft. Yet Kazumasa recognized the tinge of resilience in that tone, and the old man could not help but smile. She had already stopped crying, and the old attendant secretly marveled at the strength of this young human girl.

* * *

Byakuya looked up as he heard the loud rap on his office door in the Sixth Division barracks. It was morning, and he had been reviewing his division reports for the last hour. "What is it, Abarai?"

"Ah, Taichou, here are my reports due for your signature today."

Byakuya returned his attention to the papers in front of him, and picked up his brush. "You may leave them on the table."

"Hai." Byakuya's red-haired lieutenant, Abarai Renji stepped forward and carefully placed the pile of papers on the table. He then hung back, watching his Captain with a sheepish expression.

"Is there anything else?" This time, Byakuya did not even look up.

"Ah? No no, Taichou… but I was just wondering… I heard that you had taken in a Sacrifice earlier this week."

"What about it?" Byakuya's tone was suddenly cold, and Renji reflexively winced.

"Ah… nothing in particular… I was just wondering-

"The wedding will be held in a week." Byakuya cut his lieutenant off.

"Wow really?" Renji perked up. "That's really fast- I mean, that's an appropriate time indeed! I will make sure to be there, Taichou!"

"You are dismissed." Byakuya's curt reply ended their conversation.

"Hai, Kuchiki Taichou!" Renji bowed and turned to leave the office. On the way out, he met the old attendant of the Kuchiki family. "Oh, nice to meet you, Kazumasa-san."

"Abarai Fukutaichou." The old attendant bowed in greeting and then entered the office before bowing a second to his young master. "My Lord."

"What brings you here, Kazumasa?" Byakuya signed a single paper and moved it across the desk.

"I am here to speak about Rukia-san, my Lord."

"What about the human girl?" Byakuya retrieved a fresh pile of papers in front of him.

"I beg you to show her some kindness at home." Kazumasa bowed slightly. "She is still bearing the not-so-nice physical marks of your previous encounter."

"If she had not attempted to escape the Kuchiki mansion and retaliate, there would be no need for such marks." Byakuya's reply was emotionless.

"Retaliate?" Kazumasa shook his head in disbelief. "My Lord, she is only a young human girl."

"_She used Kido_." Byakuya's voice was cold this time.

"_Kido_?" Kazumasa's eyes widened in surprise, but then they unexpectedly filled with an emotion akin to enthusiasm. "On her own? By Gods, that is _amazing_! In just a few days! Wherever did she learn it from?"

"Only Shinigami are permitted to use such arts. I would have expected you to be watching her more carefully under your care, Kazumasa."

The old attendant shook his head again. "My Lord, I beg you to understand the situation she is currently in. She is a young girl, so far from home, and being forced to cope amongst foreign beings she did not even know existed in the first place. A little kindness will be nice."

Byakuya looked up, his expression unreadable. "I am afraid I cannot waste my time soothing a lost little girl."

Kazumasa sighed. "My Lord, I have taken the liberty to arrange a dinner for the both of you tonight at the mansion, so please be home at seven. It would be nice for my Lord to get to know his future bride a little more than just Kido."

Byakuya ignored the remark and repeated his order for the second time that day. "You are dismissed."

* * *

"I did not know the Shinigami headquarters is such a huge place!" Rukia looked around in awe at the rows of barracks and countless offices around her. The offices were all traditional Japanese-styled buildings with tiled roofs, with their respective division plaques hung high above the ground. Everywhere she looked, black robed people were milling around, either carrying documents and rushing to their respective offices or practicing combat with their blades.

_ Shinigami._

"It is, isn't it?" Miko smiled. "I have been here a few times."

Rukia smiled as she looked at a group of officers practicing Kido under the sun. Kazumasa had brought Rukia and Miko out to the Shinigami headquarters that morning, citing a message he had to deliver to Byakuya. Kazumasa had also told the girls that they were to do some shopping later after visiting the headquarters.

"Bakudo number 9, Hōrin!" Rukia watched as one of the Shinigami generated two binding orange ropes with yellow intertwining spirals from both hands. The petite girl watched in awe as the Shinigami easily captured his opponent with both bindings, controlling them with his hands.

"Bakudo… number 9, Hōrin…" Rukia whispered softly, putting her palms together. She smiled as a slight yellow hued orb easily materialized in between her hands.

"Rukia-san, how did you do that?" Miko's eyes widened as she observed the small orb in Rukia's hand.

Rukia shook her head, smiling. "No, it's just a-

"_Good lords! Will you look at that? Are you a new recruit_?" Rukia looked up in surprise at the rough male voice. The speaker was tall man with spiky black hair and green eyes, dressed in traditional Shinigami robes.

"A-Ah, I am sorry!" Miko immediately leapt in front of Rukia, as if to shield her. "No, we are not recruits!"

The man sidestepped Miko and easily stood in front of Rukia. "Hey, I was talking to you. Cat got your tongue?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "I… I am not a recruit."

"I just saw you do some decent Kido right here. I mean, the spell wasn't that strong, but I could see you weren't even trying anyway!" The man smiled excitedly. "Ain't that right?"

Rukia did not know what to say. "I-

"_Kaien, are you trying to scare the new recruits_?" Rukia looked up at the newcomer and her eyes widened. This man was older, with long white hair and a kind face. But what made him different was the white _haori_ he was wearing, the very same _haori _Rukia had seen on the Shinigami Kuchiki Byakuya. This Shinigami must be a Captain.

"They are not recruits apparently, Taichou." The Shinigami called Kaien was scratching his chin. "Though this one here," he pointed to Rukia. "I saw her do some pretty neat Kido."

"Indeed?" The Shinigami Captain walked up to Rukia, who hurriedly stepped back in defense. The Captain stopped, and smiled in bemusement. Rukia thought his smile looked surprisingly kind. "What is your name?"

"Oh yes!" Kaien laughed. "I am sorry! I did not introduce myself! I am the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, Shiba Kaien! Nice to meet you!" The Shinigami smiled and gestured to the older Shinigami. "And this is Ukitake Taichou, Captain of the Thirteenth Division. You are lucky to meet him, he doesn't really walk around much!" He smiled at his Captain, as if enjoying an inside joke.

Captain Ukitake nodded slightly, Rukia thought he looked like a rather kind person but slightly frail-looking.

"I am Kurosaki Rukia, I am not a recruit." Rukia shook her head. "I… was just passing by."

"Oh. Well, if you are interested, you can always start training first. The Thirteenth Division welcome useful recruits anytime! You have got some talent!" Kaien smiled at her.

"Ah… well then. _Arigato_." This time, Rukia could not help but smile back.

* * *

"Was that Lieutenant Shiba Kaien I saw talking to you earlier?" Kazumasa smiled, as he walked next to Rukia, Miko alongside them. The trio had left the Shinigami headquarters, and was now headed to a textile shop in the heart of Seireitei.

Rukia nodded and smiled. "He offered me a place on their division, if I were to train as a Shinigami!"

"That is awfully nice of him." Kazumasa smiled. "And you really seem to like the work of a Shinigami, Rukia-san."

"M-Me?" Rukia's eyes widened. "Well… I do like Kido a lot, and Shinigami do a lot of that," she conceded.

Kazumasa smiled. "We will see then, Rukia-san. Perhaps you could ask more about the Shinigami from Lord Byakuya when you see him at dinner tonight."

"Dinner? Tonight? With him?" Rukia echoed in disbelief.

"He will be coming tonight." Kazumasa nodded. "After all, both of you never had dinner together before."

"I don't really mind." Rukia shook her head hurriedly.

"You should get to know him." Kazumasa smiled. "But he was different, compared to his younger self."

"Really?" Rukia asked.

"Once, in a time long before Lord Byakuya took up the mantle of the Kuchiki clan head, he was a very young boy. And very rash, indeed." Kazumasa chuckled softly.

"_That_ is hard to believe," Rukia muttered in a dark tone. Miko giggled.

"Oh, he was. A very young, mischievous one, so much so that we had trouble controlling him. He would play pranks on people whenever he felt it would be funny, and he always had to have his way. He was a spoilt, hot-tempered boy. But he was passionate about important things in his life, and fiercely protected those he held dear to him."

"Wonder what changed," Rukia replied sarcastically as they reached the textile shop. Kazumasa only smiled kindly.

"Welcome to the Pearl textile shop, the best in Seireitei and the whole of Soul Society!" A plump moustached man stepped out from behind the counter and greeted them. "Kazumasa-san, I see you have brought a lovely young lady here today. A noble from the Kuchiki clan perhaps?"

"She is the future bride of Lord Byakuya." Kazumasa smiled proudly. "We are here to look for the best wedding robes." Rukia felt her cheeks redden slightly, at the way Kazumasa addressed her to the shopkeeper. Future bride? To that horrible man they call Lord?

"I see, and very fitting indeed." The shopkeeper bowed politely to Rukia, who hurriedly replicated the gesture. "I am sure we will be able to find something that will add to your stunning beauty!"

"Come, Rukia-san." Kazumasa motioned to the rolls of fabric on the counter as the shopkeeper began to pile them excitedly before her. "Which colour would you like?"

"I think white would be nice." Rukia picked up a fabric and fingered it. "And a fitting colour, it would be like going to my own _funeral_."

Miko made a funny choking sound, it sounded as if she was torn between going to laugh and to reprimand Rukia at the same time.

Kazumasa only smiled kindly and motioned to the shopkeeper, who nodded and brought forward more rolls of white fabric. "Do pick a pattern, my dear."

Rukia nodded and stepped forward to examine the cloth. "I just want it plain, not with an overload of patterns. I don't want him thinking I am very excited about this union. What if he gets the wrong idea, and think I am really dreaming about making babies with him? That's the last thing I'd ever do on Earth… or rather, in Soul Society!"

This time, Miko could not hold herself in and burst out laughing. The shopkeeper stared at Rukia, perplexed.

"How about this, Rukia-san?" Kazumasa walked forward and pulled out a roll of fabric. "White… with subtle _sakura_ patterns? They are sewn in white thread, so it looks almost as if there are no motifs, and yet the floral background is just there. I daresay it would look lovely on you."

Rukia touched the fabric, and then turned to Kazumasa to smile. "Actually, I do like _sakura_. Back when I was in Karakura, I used to adore walking in the park and just looking at the _sakura_ trees. And here, it's one of the things I like about the Kuchiki mansion, there's just so many of them everywhere."

Miko's mouth opened in surprise and the young maid nudged Kazumasa, smiling excitedly.

"I see." Kazumasa smiled. "Well let's hope we can find someone who shares the same love then."

* * *

Rukia watched the candle burning low on the dinner table, as she fiddled unnecessarily with the sleeves of her peach-coloured kimono. This particular kimono was new, Kazumasa had coaxed her to wear it to dinner today despite Rukia's protests.

"I really don't think this is necessary," Rukia muttered.

"Rukia-san, don't be nervous. Lord Byakuya is very kind." Miko smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, and maybe he will just hit me with a Kido spell right across my face during dinner later." Rukia grumbled. "Do you know we have only met twice, and both times I have came out with really bad Kido burns inflicted by that Shinigami?" The petite girl rubbed her sleeved arm slightly, as if she could still feel the golden ropes cutting into her skin.

"Rukia-san…" Miko rubbed Rukia's shoulders as if to soothe her. "It will be fine with Lord Byakuya, you will see."

"Not going to wait around to see." Rukia abruptly jumped out from her seat, startling her maid. "I have been waiting for almost an hour already! I am going back to my room."

"Rukia-san, please wait a while more!" Miko's eyes were wide.

"Not going to." Rukia shook her head as she reached the entrance to the dining room. "You can tell Kazumasa-

Rukia's eyes widened as the words died on her tongue. Behind her, Miko gasped in shock.

"_I was under the impression that dinner was to begin after I arrive_."

Rukia immediately backed away into a defensive stance, her violet eyes alert and hostile… as they locked onto a pair of slate ones bearing no emotion. Kuchiki Byakuya stood at the door, wearing his usual black Shinigami robes underneath his white collared _haori_. He did not say anything, and merely observed her with an emotionless expression. Miko hurriedly bowed in greeting and then looked between both future husband and wife, unsure of what to do.

It was Kazumasa who broke the tense silence, as the old attendant materialized at a side door. "Welcome home, my Lord. Rukia-san, please make yourself comfortable. Food will be served in a while."

Byakuya silently swept to his seat at the dining table. Rukia observed him for a while, and finally walked over to take her place opposite him. The servants and maids began to lay out dishes of hot food over the table. Byakuya picked up his chopsticks without a word, and started eating.

"Please, tuck in, Rukia-san. I hope you like the food." Kazumasa nodded encouragingly at Rukia, who picked up her chopsticks tentatively to take some food.

They dined for a while in silence, with some tension. Rukia ate in a stiff posture, occasionally jerking in defense whenever Byakuya moved to take some food or reach for his cup of tea. Her responses went unquestioned by the silent Shinigami captain.

"So, Rukia-san…" Kazumasa smiled, as he stood behind Byakuya as per tradition to observe their dinner. "We don't know much about your background. I am certain our Lord would like to know more about you."

For the first time during dinner, a reaction was elicited in the cold Kuchiki clan head. Byakuya, who had lifted his cup of tea, momentarily stopped the cup midway to his lips. Rukia looked up in surprise, but then the Shinigami captain continued to drink his tea.

"Er, I…" Rukia looked at Kazumasa, who nodded. Byakuya said nothing, and picked up a piece of prawn using his chopsticks as if he was disinterested in what she was about to say.

Rukia felt the anger seep in her veins. _I don't care whether you want to listen or not. I am going to answer Kazumasa-san, because he asked!_

"I… well, I live in Karakura village with my family. There's my Otousan, my younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, and then there's Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Kazumasa asked, and for once there was surprise in his expression.

"Yes, Ichigo, he's a year older than I am. I was adopted by Ichigo's father when I was six years old after his mother passed away. I never knew my birth parents."

"What does your father do for a living?" Kazumasa asked curiously. Byakuya only took another sip of tea.

"Oh, he's a doctor!" Rukia smiled happily as she talked to Kazumasa, completely forgetting the cold man sitting in between them. "I mean, he's a physician, if I were to use the terms of Soul Society, a healer of some sort. But not the traditional one, he uses modern medicine and equipment."

"I see." The old attendant smiled. "What do you like to do in your spare time, Rukia-san?"

"Me?" Rukia pondered the question as she took up a piece of _sushi_. "I read novels, and I really do like to draw. Ichigo laughs at my drawings though, he says they are an abomination of art." Rukia chuckled softly. "I like doing outdoor things too, I once climbed a really tall tree just for the fun of it!"

"Is that so?" Kazumasa smiled. "We have an enormous library right here in the Kuchiki mansion, you can perhaps find something of interest in there."

Rukia nodded eagerly.

"And then maybe we can go out into Seireitei sometime, there are plenty of festivals this time of the year. My Lord, perhaps it will interest you as well to join us?"

Rukia's smile faded as she suddenly remembered the cold Shinigami captain sitting in front of her. She had been so absorbed talking to Kazumasa that she had forgotten that he was sitting in front of her!

Byakuya said nothing, as he slowly ate his food.

"We just finished shopping for the bridal robes today," Kazumasa continued, and Byakuya nodded silently. "And the wedding invitations will be sent out tomorrow."

_Invitations?_ Rukia's eyes widened. Were there going to be many people at the so-called wedding?

"I will personally go over the rituals required at the wedding with you, Rukia-san. We will have to practice." Kazumasa smiled.

_Rituals? Practice?_ Rukia felt the panic start to gnaw at the stomach. There were _rituals_ required at the wedding?

"More tea." Byakuya calmly spoke up, as he put down his empty teacup. A waiting maid started to move toward the table but Kazumasa waved his hand.

"Rukia-san, the pot is near your side of the table. Perhaps you would like to serve my Lord some tea?" Kazumasa nodded at Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widened but then Kazumasa nodded again. "I… alright." Rukia rose from her seat and gingerly took the fine white teapot in her right hand. She reached across the table and tentatively started to pour some tea into Byakuya's teacup. The Shinigami captain moved forward to take the cup, but his untimed movement caused Rukia to reflexively jerk again… and a minimal amount of tea splashed on the polished table.

Byakuya looked up with his cold grey eyes. "Perhaps the ritual of tea-serving will require some practice as well."

Rukia felt her cheeks redden with anger and embarrassment.

* * *

"Kuchiki Taichou's wedding will be held this weekend?" Matsumoto's eyes were wide with excitement.

Renji nodded, as he took another drink from his sake bottle. "Taichou told me this morning when I asked."

Matsumoto squealed. "I wonder how his bride looks like! Do you think she's pretty?"

"No difference." Kira shook his head. "I doubt Kuchiki Taichou will even spare her a single glance."

"Now that you said it, it is true." Matsumoto tapped her chin with her finger. "Kuchiki Taichou has never been associated with any woman before. That's why he remains at the top of the hottest bachelor list in all of Soul Society!" The tenth division lieutenant giggled slightly, as her male companions groaned in disgust.

"Well, he won't be, not for long now." Renji shook his head. "We will just have to wait for the wedding."

* * *

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

Rukia stirred slightly in her soft bed and slowly opened her eyes. Who was calling out to her, in that soft feminine voice? She blinked slightly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of her bedroom. Everything looked the same as always, nothing looked out of place. Was there a maid calling for her outside?

Frowning, she got up in bed and reached for the traditional lighter next to her bedside table lamp. After lighting the lamp, she observed her room quietly. No, there was definitely nothing here. So where had the voice come from? It seemed to have disappeared completely now but Rukia remembered that it was definitely a distinct female voice, calling her own name.

Were there ghosts here? Rukia did not think so. Theoretically, everyone here was a ghost, even herself.

Rukia shook her head, feeling irritated. Whatever it was, it had woken her up now and she highly doubted she could go back to sleep now. And it had taken her quite a bit to fall asleep tonight, after her horrendous experience at dinner tonight with the one Kuchiki Byakuya.

Taking up an extra white robe to cover her sleeping _yukata_, Rukia walked to the _shoji _doors, pushed it open and walked toward the direction of the gardens. She would take a short walk around and then go back to bed and try to get a few more hours of sleep.

Rukia took a deep breath to breathe in the floral scent as she reached the _sakura_ gardens. It was nighttime, so the pink flowers were dyed black in the darkness. Rukia smiled at the peaceful gardens as she turned to the left. Immediately, she caught sight of the tall figure, his back turned to her.

"_Why are you awake at this hour_?" Once again, his deep voice was authoritative, a command to her to answer his question.

"Well, if you are worrying that I am running off, I am not." Rukia muttered, adjusting her night robes slightly. "I have put that plan on hold… for now."

"Failure would have met your every attempt." Byakuya's tone was cold, even though he did not turn around to look at her.

"I have promised Kazumasa-san that I will not run away... and I do not break promises. If ever I am ready to do so, I will let you know. I believe I would not be so weak by that time."

"Do not speak out of turn… woman."

But Rukia had already turned to walk away, leaving the solitary figure to the moonlight.

* * *

Byakuya fixed his gaze on the white moon in the night sky, and then slowly closed his eyes.

_Troublesome._

It was what the past week had been, ever since he had gone down to the living world and stumbled upon a Sacrifice. A Sacrifice who was not only loud but brutally honest, but who spoke her mind ('and frequently out of turn,' Byakuya found himself thinking) and fought against him. She had zero respect for the rules of the Kuchiki house, Byakuya wondered what Kazumasa saw in her.

It was going to be an inconvenience, sharing his personal space with her soon. Byakuya had never had romantic liaisons with any female before, had never spent his time with one. He preferred training his combat skills, or taking nighttime walks by himself. After this marriage was officiated, she would be living in his bedroom and her presence would be required at almost every official function in the clan.

_Troublesome._

The only thing Byakuya contented himself with was that there was a period to this inconvenience, and in six months it would end. Byakuya just hoped it would be sooner than later.

* * *

**What do you think? :D And yep, Kaien is in this one. :)**

**Do kindly review this chapter for me, and tell me what you think. Appreciate the feedback, it helps with motivation to write! :D**

**-evenstar-**


End file.
